


Accidents are not always mistakes

by Avatarfanlin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, big gay, kinda gay, kyalin - Freeform, little gay, pregnant Kya, supportive Lin, you'll like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanlin/pseuds/Avatarfanlin
Summary: wrote this for the other site, posting it here as i'm doing a touch up on all my stories.Kya got knocked up thanks to a queen of the dancing sorts, cause she is Kya and is willing to try anything once. This isn't a comedy, i promise. Gotta love covid.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 25
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**alrighty, this is a story of Kya being pregnant and Lin being there for her. I am trying my best to make this the best story i have written by being more descriptive. will update ASAP. Lin is 25 Kya is 28. so read review and enjoy.**

**AN: ^ can't believe that was the original AN. Spirits it's shit.**

**re writing due to being bored with COVID. I don’t have it. Country is just locked down and I have nothing better to do. The joy of doing this is actually realising personal growth and realising where I can improve and be less repetitive in phrases.**

* * *

Lin opened the door to the apartment she shared with Kya, on the third floor of a building in downtown Republic City. Eyes half lidded with exhaustion from the past week’s events, thanks to various stakeouts, raids and paperwork courtesy of her mother, all in the hopes of moving up in rank and it was working. "Kya? I'm sorry I'm late. I know we had dinner reservations at eight, but I have some great news, I got pro- what's this?" Lin had rounded the corner of their bedroom to find Kya sitting on their bed looking down at the ground, a suitcase next to her, packed with various clothes.

"I'm sorry Lin. This is not going to work."

The earthbender stood frozen to the spot. Completely shocked at what the woman, whom she was married too, was telling her. "I-" She took the two large steps that separated her from the bed and sat down next to Kya, shoulders slumped as though she had just lost a fight, she knew she should have won. "Is it something I did?"

"No, yes, ugh I don't know." The waterbender began pacing around the room trying to sort through the thoughts that were currently running wild in her mind. "It's possible that it was something you did but right now, it's all me."

Lin watched, totally confused. Her girlfriend continued to walk around the room like a headless arctic hen. "Kya, whatever you did, or whatever I did, it isn't a reason for us to split. Please, sit down and tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Kya stopped her movements and looked down at her, trying to plead with her bright blue eyes that usually held wonder and kindness. "Lin, don't."

"Do you want to travel for a year again?" Standing up, she began to flail her arms, as though it would help Kya decide to stay. "I'll take the time off. If you want to go on your own, I'll be here when you get back, just like always."

"I'm pregnant!" Lin sat back down, completely taken over by disbelief. "I am so sorry Lin. I don't know why I did it. It only happened once."

"You cheated on me. I should have known."

Kya sat down next to her, completely blindsided by what she had just heard. "What do you mean 'I should have known?'"

"Well let's see, you've been avoiding me like a plague, it's always me initiating sex and when I do, you are so distant. I should have put it together sooner."

"So what? Because I wasn't in the mood for sex that instantly means I'm cheating on you?"

"Yes! Isn't that why we are talking about this? Because you are pregnant. Last time I checked, I can't reproduce!" Lin's hands were shaking from her outburst as she pushed her black locks out of her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, trying to think rationally instead of acting on impulse like she usually did. "How, uh, how far along are you?"

The waterbender fell backwards on the bed and let out a sigh. "Three months. It happened when you were on that recognisance mission for five months. Between you with work and me travelling so frequently, I was lonely and I missed sharing a bed with you. I was drunk and I swear it was the only time."

"Three months. So, if you hadn’t gotten pregnant, would you have told me?"

Kya let out a sigh, hoping she could word what was about to come out of mouth without hurting the woman before her. She loved Lin with all her heart and they had told each other _everything_ since they were children. This would have been the first thing she was willing to keep from her if it hadn't been for a little accident. "Our relationship has been through so much, I was afraid it wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

Lin remained silent, bent over to rest her forehead on her hands.

“Lin, talk to me.”

“Why should I? You look ready to leave without even telling me.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I waited here for you to finish work before I left.”

Tears pricked the corners of Lin’s eyes. “Where did you fuck him? Hmm? Did you fuck him in our bed? Did he not care about the picture of us on our wedding day sitting on the nightstand?”

“Spirits no! I would never do that to you. To us!"

“So you did have some semblance of what you were doing. You were sober enough to remember you are married.”

“No. I was drunk. It was a quick fuck in an alley, and I could have sworn I thought he was actually a she.” Kya turned her head away, mumbling under her breath. “I did always say I like to try things at least once.”

Lin nearly choked on a mix of her tears and laughter at Kya’s utterings. “That’s not a reason to fuck a guy and get away with it! And don’t try and be cute about it!”

A moment of silence past between them. Kya was about to break the tension when Lin abruptly stood up and whirled around with hands on her hips, staring down at her wife on the bed. “This is what we’re going to do. You’re going to unpack your bags. We aren’t going to separate, currently. We are going to go to marriage counselling. When people question how this child came to be, we will not say anything on the matter other than we made the decision to be parents together.”

“Uh, okay.”

Kya held her breath when she felt Lin walk up to her and kneel between her thighs to press a strong hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes. "It's strong. I can feel its heartbeat. It's so, fast and _strong_ ," Kya closed her eyes as she felt her love's hand trail itself up her body, coming to rest over her chest, "just like their mother. Kya, I love you and I want to be with you. I didn't travel with you for a year, drinking cactus juice and taking part in numerous hippie dances for you to get away this easy."

"But I cheated on you, I'm pregnant with another person's child and I put our relationship at risk for nothing."

Lin leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Kya's lips, wiping the tears of guilt away with a calloused thumb. "I made a vow to you to love you no matter what and as you know, I keep my word. This is not going to be easy, nothing ever is in our world but we can make it through. It will take time and patience but we can do it, together.”

Kya wrapped her arms around the young earthbender's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She pulled away when she heard something rip. Looking down up at Lin, she cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Really Lin?"

"Why have a blade if I can't use it? Besides, a month or two and you won't need these clothes anymore."

"You're ruining the mood."

* * *

The two women lay together in bed, light panting the only noise between them. Kya rolled over and snuggled into Lin's side, the feeling of relief at knowing she and the love of her life were going to be okay, flowed through her body. Sitting up, she rested her head on Lin's chest, a content smile on her face. "Lin, you know a lot has to change yeah?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know how I feel about raising a child in an apartment. If they turn out to be a bender, they need space to practice."

Then it dawned on Lin, a piece of important information she had yet to consider. "Is the father a bender?"

"I think so. I honestly can't remember. I think he might've been an earthbender. He... she, whatever you wanna call them, they definitely had a bit of flare in their act."

"An earthbender." The metalbender's lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "That would be nice."

"It could be a waterbender."

Both woman’s faces paled and they both said in unison. “Or a firebender.”

“I just can’t believe you slept with a drag queen.”

“Don’t remind me Lin. I can’t even remember if it was a queen or one of her backup dancers. I hope it was a queen. I don’t want anything subpar.”

Lin couldn’t help but chuckle. A lot of people didn’t find Kya’s humour appealing but Lin enjoyed it from time to time.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, eyes drifting closed, fatigue beginning to take over. "Have you told your mother and father yet?"

"Mm, not yet. If things went south with us, I was planning on going to theirs and just move back in. They aren't exactly going to be happy about this."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's their first grandchild and it's going to be a bastard." Kya regretted the word as soon as it left her mouth when she felt Lin tense up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"There is nothing wrong with growing up without a father. I'm living proof of that. My mother did a fine job of raising myself and Su on her own and I will return the favour to our child." She took in a few breaths as she calmed herself from her little speech. "What else do you want changed around here?"

"I have two things in mind but you aren't going to like it."

"Lay it on me."

"I want the bike and sword gone."

Lin sat up, letting the blanket fall away from her to stare daggers down at the person, demanding, she get rid of the two things she loved. "Not happening. Sokka gave me that sword as a present, that he made with his bare hands. And that bike is a one of a kind… nearly. It's currently the fastest thing on wheels."

"It's only a matter of time before I convince you to get rid of it."

"You can try."

"So earlier today when you came home, you had something to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I got promoted. You are now sleeping with Captain Lin Beifong of the Republic City Police Department. This means I get a pay rise, a few extra days off a year and I will be serving as second in command." Expecting a kiss in response to the good news, instead she felt Kya leave her embrace and throw up over the side of the bed onto the bedroom floor. "I thought the promotion would have gotten a better response than that."

"Ugh, sorry."

"It's okay. We have a couple more months of this so I might as well get used to it. I’ll get the mop."


	2. Chapter 2

**whoop! part 2. i hope you guys like this because i do. Anyway Read, review and enjoy.**

**AN 2020: _oof_ , didn’t realise how sickly sweet the chapter was. You may wanna have some coffee to bring back the bitterness.**

* * *

Lin was sitting in her desk chair, feet kicked up on the steel desk and eyes lightly closed. She was so tired, that at this point, she didn't give a flying shit who noticed, that is until someone slammed something on her desk, causing her to nearly fall backwards. "What the fu-"

"What is this Captain?"

Lin placed the legs of her wooden chair back down and leaned forward to view what was on the papers that had the Chief of police so worked up. "It's a bank transfer."

"I know."

"And here I was thinking you were blind. Best prank ever."

"Don't be a smart ass with me. Who's the recipient?"

"Me, oh."

"Yeah, oh. What did you need this much money for?"

Lin grabbed the keys off her desk and stood up. "It's a surprise."

"Yeah, it was a _real_ surprise to the estate accountants too." The Chief threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, as she followed her daughter outside of the station. "So much of a surprise, they called me, at work! You know I hate the accountants, what makes you think I want to talk to them here?" It wasn't until they got into a police car that Toph shut up. "Where are we going?"

" _I_ am going to show you my surprise." Starting up the engine, Lin took off down the streets, a stupid smile on her face when she saw her mother's face scrunch up in fear. "You never will trust these vehicles, will you?"

"Nope, I don’t trust you. I'm just happy we aren't taking that damn motorbike of yours. Can you talk to me so I don't have to think about it?"

Lin smiled focusing her attention back to the road. "Well, the baby started kicking last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It didn't really faze Kya because she can feel the baby move constantly but I have never been so happy in my life. It's amazing how something started off so small and is now growing into something so big."

"You were never excited when I was pregnant with Su. You referred to her as ‘It’ until Katara smacked you on the back of your head. What's with the sudden change?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders, slowing down to take a sharp corner that lead down a dirt road. "Not sure. At first it just seemed like the right thing to and don’t get me wrong, I am scared shitless, but as time goes on I get more and more excited. I don't think I could love anything more and it's not even here yet. And Kya has gotten really aggressive in be-"

"Don't. There are some things I don't like to think about and your love life is one of them." A few more minutes later and they came to halt outside a large house, with an overgrown front yard and white paint peeling off the walls. "This is your surprise? A house with an overgrown lawn? I was hoping for something stupid that everyone could have fun with."

"Yup. It's going to be where Kya and I live when the kid is finally here. I figure that when we go back home after the kid is born, I drive Kya here instead. The inside has been totally refurbished, there is a large backyard and a stream that is perfect if the kid turns out to be a waterbender. After we settle in, Kya and I can fix up the exterior together while the little Badgermole sleeps on their little mat outside!"

Toph dug her toes into the soft soil, getting a feel for the area her grandchild will live in. "Wow. You've really thought this through."

Rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, a blush found itself on the Captain's face. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to be a parent so I needed to think about this." Desperate to get off the topic, Lin took her mother's hand in her own and pulled her inside the home and up the stairs. "The outside isn't even the best part! I'm in the process of making a safety gate for the stairs so when the baby starts crawling, I don't have to worry about them falling and breaking their neck."

"I never did that for our house."

"Yeah, and Su has the scar on her head as evidence."

“Well if you didn’t push her.”

“I told you I didn’t push her… she tripped.”

“Even after nineteen years I can still tell you are lying about that story.”

They entered the room at the end of the hall where there was a large window allowing for ample amounts of sunlight to enter the room. The walls were painted a light green and blue, complementing each other in an odd way. A crib was in the centre of the room, rocking gently thanks to the breeze coming in through the window. "This will be the baby's room."

Toph stepped inside and walked around, trying to get a feel for the space that would soon become her grandchild's. "It feels safe and peaceful. I can smell the fresh air from outside which is a nice change from the city."

"That's why I bought the place. It is the perfect house for a child to grow up in. And check this out. Hold out your hand."

Toph complied with her daughter's request, what mother couldn't after witnessing their child be the happiest they have been in the last few years? Taking the object into her hands, she ran a ringer over the metal Badgermoles. "It's a mobile. You know, I made one when I found out I was pregnant with you. It even played music." Toph twisted the top where the hanger connected to the base, then held it up. Smiling as she felt it rotate slowly and a traditional Earth Kingdom lullaby played.

"Actually, it's the same one. I went into your attic a month ago to see what we had and I came across it. It had dents and the prongs of the music box were bent out of shape. There was also a crack that went down the middle. It took me a month but I managed to fix it and retu-" Lin was pulled into an awkward hug that lasted for only a split second. “What the fuck was that?”

"Shut up. You have become such a softie thanks to this kid and it has brought out the best in you. It has been such a long time since I've felt you this happy. Every time Kya drops by the office, I feel your heart rate increase like a teenage girl when she sees her crush. You have grown so much in the past few months thanks to her and I keep thinking of how much of a great mother you will be. Kya is lucky to have you."

Lin didn’t know where to look, feeling a tad self-conscience at the unusual compliments from the usually stoic Chief of Police. "Thanks, Chief. So do you think Kya will like it?"

"She'll love it."

* * *

Lin arrived home late, to find the lights to the apartment turned off, indicating that Kya was most likely asleep. "Last time I switch a day shift for a night shift with someone." She silently took off her armour before walking into the bedroom that she shared with Kya. Slinking into bed, she wrapped an arm around Kya's waist and pulled her close to her chest. Letting her hand travel upwards to settle on Kya's bulging stomach, she felt a light kick against her palm. "I know I'm late, but don't wake your mother."

Lin wiggled herself lower in the bed until her head rested against her love's lower back. "I can't wait for you to see your new room. Grandma Toph likes it and she doesn't like much, so I can only take that as a good sign." A smile found itself on her lips, having remembered something. "The Chief made a comment about how my heart still beats really fast when I see your mother, well I too noticed something, my mother's heartbeat also increases when she sees Kya." Another small kick was felt. "Sorry, when she 'feels' Kya. It started ever since I told her we were having you. The old bat is nearly as excited as I am." When she didn't get a response from the foetus, she let out a sigh. "You're right. Time for us to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, so this chapter was a complete re-write from the original and i do prefer it as i never liked the original version. i personally hate OCs but i feel as though they can serve a purpose from time to time.**

Kya stood on the deck of the ferry, looking out to sea, watching the sun set for the day. She felt strong arms encircle her now seventh month baby gut. "He's been kicking a lot today."

"Mmhm. I noticed from all the tossing and turning you do in bed."

"Sorry. I’m just struggling to get comfortable lately."

"It's fine. Just means that she is getting stronger."

"It's a he."

"I can have an opinion, can't I?"

Kya let out a small chuckle. The ferry lurched forward, coming to dock at Air Temple Island. "You can, I'm just telling you that your opinion is wrong. Even mum thinks it's a boy."

"Let me dream for once." Placing an arm around Kya's waist, she helped her down the steep ramp and onto solid ground and let her go so they could slowly stroll in the warmth of the evening. “Did you make an appointment?”

“Uh, yeah. I found a therapist who is known for being discrete. He said that he is happy to come to our apartment tomorrow morning at nine. Should give you plenty of time to get to work.”

“Mmm.”

“Lin, you were the one to want this, we can’t back out. You and I both need this, you know we do.”

“I know, I’m just not a fan of sharing my feelings with a stranger.”

Kya grasped Lin’s hand, stopping her from proceeding further to their destination. “Lin, we are nearly there in making our relationship whole, if he can help bridge that small gap that is still between us, and don’t lie, you and I both can feel the tension, regardless of how small it may be.” Kya gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a reassuring squeeze of her hand. “Emotions are good and sharing them is even better. Come on, I’m hungry and so is he.”

“She.”

“Keep dreaming Love.”

* * *

The living room was quiet save for the ticking of the clock. Lin and Kya sat on the couch, opposite of the Therapist sitting in the matching white armchair across from them.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” The therapist was first to talk, a notepad sat on his lap, a pen held confidently between two fingers. “I’d like to start with the present. The past has already been established, with Kya’s transgressions against you Lin, so why don’t you tell us how you feel?”

Lin resisted the urge to stab her eyes out, her scowl deepened, and her biceps flexed from their position crossed defensively across her chest. “I’m fine.”

“Lin, this is a safe place, we have made so much progress in our first session and now isn’t the time to shut down, especially when we are so close to a breakthrough, please, enlighten us. Your wife, who proclaims to love women, cheated on you with a man and is now pregnant, and you’re fine?”

They were well into their session and Lin found herself becoming irritated and wanting to lash out. “You know what, Doctor Liyu, I’ll admit that I’m still angry, my ego is bruised, and I would be lying if I said that my trust in Kya hadn’t deteriorated. I have felt like a bottle these last few months, being filled and filled with all these thoughts about what Kya is doing when I’m not home and nothing will release the pressure because what Fucktard gets angry and yells at a pregnant woman?!” She still had her piercing green eyes locked on Dr. Liyu’s, not wanting to stare at the woman who was watching her with wide eyes, knowing that if she did, she would scream and cuss at her.

“Okay,” Liyu began, “let’s dissect what you just said. What are you angry about?”

“My wife, and best friend who I have known all my life cheated on me with a drag queen. It would have been one thing if it were another woman who I may be able to actually compete with but nope, had to be a man who likes to go into his mother’s wardrobe and pull on her tights and tuck his dick between his legs.”

“Lin,” Kya interrupted, “I honestly thought he was a woman.”

“You went to a fucking drag club! And you didn’t think, that when you felt two inches of meat inside you that maybe, just maybe, this she, wasn’t a she at all?! I find that fucking hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth.” Kya muttered, starring at her shoes.

Liyu looked up from his pad after having written everything down. “Okay ladies. Let’s see if we can get a common ground and step into each other’s shoes, Kya, tell us what made you think he was a woman.”

“Well, I went out with some friends and they said we were going to a club that women can love women and men could love men. We drank, a lot, the air was sexually charged, a few of my friends made out with me, because that’s what I do when I drink, I can’t help it, it’s an impulse and one that Lin knows because that is how I kissed her for the first time.”

Liyu looked to Lin. “Is this true?”

Lin gritted her teeth together, forcing out the words. “Yes.”

“Okay, we agree that Kya’s drinking persona leads to her becoming a bit more,” He raked his brain for an appropriate word, “affectionate. Continue Kya.”

“This is something I’m not proud of and I have no plans on doing it again, I swear, but drugs were involved.”

“Lillyweed?”

“No, something, harder.”

Lin’s head turned so quickly, she nearly gave herself whiplash. “What?!”

“Like I said, I’m not proud of it. My friends had bought something off the bouncer and we… snorted it. It was a strange feeling, like nothing I had felt before. I would black out in small intervals, all of us did. One moment our table was filled with a few bears, next minute the whole table was filled and I had no memory of it.” Kya played with her hands, choosing to focus on them as she tried to recall the nights transgressions. “The music was loud, everyone was sweaty and dancing, limbs were everywhere. I felt a body against mine and I pulled them outside, there was kissing and teasing, next minute I was pressed against a wall by someone in a huge wig and a dress bunched around their waist. That night was like nothing I had ever experience and I was surprised that I woke up in my own bed. Everyone was so wasted, I’m amazed police didn’t show to break it up.”

“Thank you Kya, I know that couldn’t have been easy to say but now you have said it.” Liyu turned to Lin. “Now Lin, with your background as an officer, having seen firsthand what drugs and alcohol can do to a person, can you understand where Kya is coming from?”

Lin didn’t have a leg to stand on so a relenting ‘yes’ mumbled its way past her lips.

“Good. You said your ego was bruised, can you please elaborate.”

If there was one thing Lin Beifong hated, it was talking about herself and she was about to do it in spectacular form. “I am someone who thinks highly of themselves. My mother and sister have told me on multiple occasions that I have a superiority complex and it’s true. In class I had to be number one and when I was, I would shrug it off like it was nothing, because I knew everyone around me was watching. I’m a Beifong, so people already think that I am a great bender, but that wasn’t enough, I had to prove it. I would be the first one in the gym and the last one to leave. When Kya joined me every now and then, I purposely trained in bindings because I love the eyes on me and having people watch her and I together. It fuelled this unhealthy obsession in me to be better than the rest. I loved the looks the men would give Kya, and then when I put my arm around her and they would frown, that made me happy.

“I honestly believed that who I am is the best person out there, so it hurt when I learned that Kya slept with someone else. It felt like she was saying that I, as a person, am not enough. That I can’t pleasure you the way someone else can. We had a great and healthy sex life until you slept with someone else and now on the odd occasion we do fuck, I am constantly second guessing myself and comparing myself to the people I know you have slept with before me and whilst with me.”

“Lin,” Kya began, “I had no idea that this, pride, was apart of who you are, absolutely no clue.”

“I love me and I love adoration. I saw how my mother thrived on it and I guess I also got that trait. My biggest turn on is when you trace my muscles. I can’t get enough of it, because it’s physical adoration”

Liyu had to write on his notepad, trying to get the key points so he could reference them later. “So, you have a hidden superiority complex, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has one and it can be healthy but you need to make sure it doesn’t control your actions and this could be the reason why your trust in Kya has wavered. You said you loved it when people saw and recognised that Kya is essentially, yours. This leads to a touch of possessiveness of her and because she cheated on you, you now realise that she is her own person, you don’t have control, which leads to the lack in trust. Do you both agree?” Both women nodded their heads. “Good. Now regarding the pregnancy, which is an odd occurrence given the parameters of your relationship, I want to know both of your attitudes about it. Lin?”

“I will admit to being scarred at the beginning, but I am becoming accustomed to the idea and I’m actually looking forward to becoming a mother.”

“And you,” Liyu directed his attention to Kya, “this is your body going through the process, so it will have the greatest effect on you.”

Kya began to cry, not even managing to get a word out. She was able to subdue her tremblings for a moment. “I don’t want it.” She felt her wife scoot closer to her, allowing her to cry into her chest. “I’m sorry Lin, I’m so sorry.”

Liyu waited for Kya to calm down. “It’s okay Kya, many women feel this way and it’s important to realise that you are not alone. Lin has clearly stepped up and she is here for you.”

Kya nodded. “I don’t feel a connection. It feels like an intrusion. Like a parasite. I don’t want to feel this way. I want to be the mum that feels that bond, but I just don’t and it hurts me when I see Lin have a stronger connection with it than me. I feel like a fraud whenever we talk baby names or what school it will go to or what bender it will be.”

A soft alarm interrupted them, signalling their time was up. Liyu turned it off and put his notes on the table. “We have made a great start today. I have some homework for you until our next session. I want you both to find a peaceful space together and talk to the baby together. I know they aren’t here yet but all I ask for is a few minutes. Is that something you two can do?”

They both nodded and Lin stood to lead him to the door. “Umm, thanks, Doctor.” Lin held her hand out to shake his.

He grasped it with a smile. “You’re welcome. This will take time and I require patience but as you open up, it will become easier.” And then he was gone.

* * *

Lin and Kya sat on their loungeroom floor, tea brewing on the coffee table next to them. A few candles illuminated the space, darkened by the night-time sky. They sat across from each other. “Do you want me to start, or?”

Kya nodded her head. “Yeah, it’ll give me time to think about what to say.”

“Alright. Well kiddo, a perp finally managed to stump your grandmother. Whenever she asked him a question, he answered it in a roundabout way, that gave us our answer but in a very confusing manner that left us all scratching our heads. She asked him where he was last night and he would reply with ‘I was not where I wasn’t’ and it just screwed with us. When I left she was still trying to get a confession out of him.” Lin poured herself a cup of tea. “Your turn.”

Kya remained silent.

“Well?”

“Shh, I’m thinking.”

“Think out loud.”

Kya bit her lip. “I don’t know if I have to pee or not.”

Lin cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“I don’t know if I have to pee or not. It, I mean he thinks my bladder is a toy. One moment I need to go to the bathroom and the next, I’m fine. It’s confusing, annoying and I feel like I am being punished.”

“Okay, keep going.”

“Today you made me nearly wet myself when I went to get the mail and it pissed me off.”

Lin put down her mug and slid across the wooden floorboards, until she had Kya sitting between her legs, resting her back onto her torso. “Maybe talk about something a bit more positive?”

“Today you gave me the strangest craving, but it turned out to be a good combination. Sea prunes with wasabi paste. It was great and it felt like you loved it too because you couldn’t stop moving for an hour… I think I peed ten times after I ate it though.”

Lin resisted the urge to face palm.

“Lin.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I’m a bad mother?”

“Of course not. It may not be tonight, it may not be tomorrow but I know that you will eventually feel that bond.”

“Okay, thanks, I needed that. Want to play a few games of Mah Jong before we go to bed?”

“You’re on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ! okay, shit is about to happen so all i can say is read. and then read my second author's note to explain.**

**AN 2020: it's getting there. slowly but eh, progress is progress.**

Kya sat on the couch, playing with her betrothal necklace. “I’m the worst wife in the world, just please agree with me.”

Liyu sat across from her, no note pad, no pen, no clock, no distractions. “Kya, I can’t say that, firstly, I don’t lie, secondly if I did say it, I would be the worst couple therapist in the world. Now, I have nowhere to be so why don’t you tell me what has you so troubled?”

“Lin and I have been struggling lately. She has been working non-stop, staying out late and when she comes home, we don’t talk. Tensions are rising and I know it’s because of this little shit.” Kya gestured to her stomach. “Lin practically planned everything about her future, and I ruined it. Lin never wanted kids because of her job and I feel like she is spending all this time at work because she thinks that when this baby arrives, she will have to give it all up.

“She keeps comparing herself to her mother, Toph. Toph was never there for her when she was growing up because she was so devoted to her job and Lin has tried to emulate her in nearly every plausible way to get to the top of the force and the biggest choice she made was no kids but she still wanted company in life so she married me. I also never wanted kids but I love to travel so she had to compromise but I don’t think it was a big compromise, Lin likes her space so when I do go on my own adventure, it’s like a holiday for the both of us and it works.”

“Kya, you don’t honestly think she married you because you were, for lack of a better word, convenient? Lin, from what I’ve learned, isn’t that kind of woman, she knows what she wants in the world and she is so stubborn that it would take a lot to make her change her mind about something. So, when she says she wants this baby, she means it.”

“I just can’t do it. I feel like whatever happens between us and whatever choice I make, neither one of us is going to be happy.”

Liyu furrowed his brow, leaning in closer to her. “What are you planning Kya?”

* * *

"Lin, wake up."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions."

Lin crawled over to Kya's side of the bed and helped her stand up. "Do you know how far apart are they?"

"Twelve minutes, I think. I was half asleep for the first couple. Can you pass me one of my light dresses?"

Passing Kya her dress, Lin got dressed herself, in a light long sleeved green shirt with loose black pants. "Alright, I have your overnight bag, car keys, wallet. Are we missing anything?"

"I think we have everything. Umm, Love, I know I'm usually really tough, but these contractions are something else."

Putting an arm around Kya's waist, Lin led them into the stairwell and slowly down each step until they reached the garage. "I thought I told you to get rid of that."

"Kya, you are in labour, let’s talk about my motorbike, after we go to the hospital.” Lin opened the door for her partner and helped her into the passenger seat, before getting into the driver's seat. "How are you doing Kya?"

"I'm okay. Just wanting to know why my water has not bro- never mind. Sorry. Oh spirits, the baby isn't even here yet and I'm making a mess of things."

"Kya, it’s okay, these things happen."

Pulling out onto the road, they drove towards the hospital. Looking occasionally over at her pregnant wife, Lin could see the fear in her eyes. "Lin, what are we doing?"

"We're going to the hospital so you can have our baby."

"No, not that. Why are we keeping this kid? I don’t know about this whole situation."

Lin averted her jade eyes from the road for a second to glance at her Kya, to see tears running down her tanned skin. "Kya, I think we should talk about this once the baby is here. Your hormones ar-"

"Shut up. Just shut up! Stop acting like you are okay with this! No one can be that okay with this!"

"I'm not okay with this!" Lin's face had contorted into one of anger, as she continued to drive. "You think I'm okay with you sleeping around while I work my ass off to support a child that was the result of you screwing someone behind my back? I'm not! You want to know why I didn't leave you straight away? It's because I don't think a child should grow up with one bloody parent. I mean, look at me! I don't know who my dad is, I'm constantly angry and frustrated with the world and I don't want to be like that anymore!" Lin sighed, coming to a stop at a red light. “Seeing Liyu those handful of times has helped me see things differently and has allowed me to set my morals straight.”

Kya turned and scrutinised Lin under her unusually cold glare. "So what, you and I are just together because of fucking morals?"

"I never said that."

Kya was about to retort, when a wave of pain raked her body, making her hiss.

"Breathe, in and out. We're almost at the hospital."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We're entering a tough time in our relationship and we won't know where we stand until we come out the other end. We are making progress though and it will get better." Lin pulled up in a parking spot and turned in her seat to look at Kya. "We are going to go into that hospital and forget about what we just talked about, because there is only one thing that is important and that is this kid right here." She placed a firm hand on Kya's stomach, enjoying the feel of both Kya's and their unborn child's heartbeat, while keeping her jade eyes on Kya's blue ones. "We _will_ get through this."

The waterbender turned away from her. "Right now, I want this baby out of me." Kya opened her door and tried to get out of the vehicle, failing miserably. She looked up when she felt a hand grasp her own.

"Let me help." Kya allowed Lin to help her, despite everything they had just talked about. Grabbing the bag from the back, she placed an arm around Kya's waist and they made their way into the emergency room. The smell of ammonia hit her like a brick wall. "Tell me again why you didn't want to have the kid on Air Temple Island."

"Because hospitals have technology that the Island doesn't. Healers can only do so much." The couple walked up to the desk, where a nurse with long brown hair and golden eyes watched them curiously. "Hi, I'm Kya and I have a private room reserved. I'm in labour and this kid is trying to, gah,” Kya grimaced, “claw its way out of me, so the sooner I get into that bed, the more relaxed I will be."

The nurse called over an orderly with a wheelchair and helped lower Kya into it. She then proceeded to focus her gold eyes on Lin. "I'll take the bag for you. Miss?"

"Captain Beifong. Thanks, but I've got it."

A frown crossed the nurse's soft features. "I'm sorry but you were removed from the list of family members. So, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

A look of shock appeared on Lin's face. She turned towards Kya's retreating form, already lost in a crowd of people

"Captain Beifong?"

"What?"

"The bag."

Lin thrust the bag into her arms, not taking her eyes off Kya.

* * *

Lin was asleep on a hard-plastic chair, when she felt something hit her on the back of her head, jolting her awake. "The fuck?"

"Watch your fucking language."

"Chief? What are you doing here?"

Chief Beifong took a seat next to her daughter, a pissed off look on her face. "Well it isn't because my daughter called me, that's for sure. No, instead I had to hear it from a couple of medics, that the Avatar's kid is in labour when they came to pick up a victim."

"I'm sorry. It was three in the morning and it was the last thing on my mind."

"Apology accepted. So, what are you doing out here? I would have thought you would be in there holding Kya's hand while she screamed bloody murder." Toph picked up the subtle incline of her heartbeat, instantly tipping her off that something is wrong. "What's up Captain?"

Lin looked away from her mother, choosing to scowl at her shoes. "I wasn't on the list. Someone had me removed so I'm not allowed to see her unless Katara or Kya says so."

Toph cocked an eyebrow and took a seat next to her second in command. "What do you mean you aren't on the list? You and Kya are married. You bought a house, you've paid for the private room she is currently giving birth in and they won't let you hold her hand? That's messed up."

"Is Katara and Aang here yet?"

"Yeah. I felt Appa on the top of the roof. Something is going on and I don't like it. Other than the obvious, you okay?”

"Kya and I had a huge fight on the way to the hospital. I don't know where we stand with each other. I thought that a few months of therapy would have helped but it constantly feels like we are going back to square one. I'm just hoping that the kid will be okay."

"Badgermole, I have to say, you have your priorities set. Focus on that baby, not on your relationship because that kid needs to be put first. I just can’t believe you see a shrink, has he hypnotised you yet?"

"Spirits, your attitude to new treatments is prehistoric. What time is it anyway?"

"After nine. I think. Kinda hard for me to tell time, you know, being blind and all."

Lin rolled her eyes at her mother. Not appreciating her humour. "So it's only been six hours? I could have sworn I saw four o'clock before I fell asleep. My mind must be playing tricks on me."

"No, it's nine at night."

"Damn. I completely lost track of time. Should labour take this long? I read in pregnancy books that labour can last for two days but it seems really long."

"Well if I remember my pregnancies right, you took ten hours, thanks for that by the way. Your sister on the other hand was a bloody nightmare. She took thirty-six hours. But like I always say, you gotta wait and listen… but if all else fails, yank the bastard out."

Lin chose to take the first part of her mother’s advice, so she waited another two agonising hours, running through all the scenarios that would come from this. One where Kya left her and took the child to the Southern Water Tribe to live. Another where Kya leaves her with their child. And her favourite scenario where she takes them both to their new home, where Lin would chase their child around in the front yard, covered in mud as Kya planted flowers in their garden.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the nurse from earlier came up to her. "Captain Beifong, Kya said you can see her now. She's in room two one eight. Take one flight of stairs up and then take a left."

"Thank you. You coming Chief?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but only you are allowed."

"It's alright Badgermole. I'll wait here for Sokka and then you can describe to me what my grandchild looks like."

Giving a curt nod, Lin headed in the direction of Kya's hospital room, the same flutter of her heart came rushing back as excitement took over. After nine long months, her child was finally here.

Pushing open the door, her eyes adjusted to the surprisingly dark room. Kya was lying on her side, facing away from the door. "Kya?" Receiving nothing from her, Lin looked around the room, hoping that there would be little crib in a corner. "Where's the baby?" She walked around to the other side of the room, coming to stand in front of Kya who had her eyes focused on the white concrete wall. Trying to keep her anger under control, Lin lowered her voice, speaking through a clenched jaw. "Where is he?"

"Y-you were right. It's a she." Kya's voice cracked as she spoke, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "She's not here anymore. I-I gave her up."

Lin stumbled back from the news. Out of all the scenarios she had conjured up in her mind, Kya giving up their child was not one of them. "You put our child up for adoption?"

"She isn't our child! She is mine and it was my fucking decision. So get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it?! I was there for all of your pregnancy crap. The morning sickness, the back pain and foot pain, paying for everything that you needed. Fuck, I even paid for this room! And you have the gall to say that she isn't mine? Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because even though you don't want her, I do."

Kya rolled over onto her other side, mumbling something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know where she is. Someone came in and took her away, that was six hours ago."

Lin stormed out of the room, where she allowed herself to rest against the opposite wall. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to think about her next course of action. Reaching into her pocket she took out her car keys. She ran down the stairs and walked straight past her mother who was having a conversation with Sokka.

"Hey Badgermole, so is it a boy or a girl?"

Lin ignored her, causing the two adults to pause their conversation and walk after her. Sokka and Toph watched as Lin got in the driver's seat and took off, wheels screeching.

* * *

Lin opened the door to her apartment and it hit the adjacent wall with a satisfying thud. It was a flurry of motions as she changed into her uniform and packed a bag full of tanks and work pants, with a single pair of boots and socks. Knowing that if she missed anything, she could just buy it. She stopped her movements to look around her bedroom, when something caught her eye. Her sword. The sword that Sokka had made for her. Taking it from the position above the bed, she strapped it to her back.

She looked around the apartment one last time, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything important, when her eyes found themselves looking at a photo she and Kya had taken on their yearlong trip four years ago. In the photo she stood, slightly bent forward, with Kya wrapped around her back, lips pressed against her temple.

She couldn’t hold it back anymore, tears began to fall, blurring her vision slightly. Lin closed the door silently behind her. The feeling was surreal. she walked down three flights of stairs and into the garage. Getting the keys out of her pocket, she selected the Satomobile's key and inserted it into the door lock, when a different key caught her eye.

Looking over to her motorbike, she smiled. Removing the keys from the vehicle, Lin took ten steps and ran a hand over the cool steel, knowing the power it held. Swinging a leg over the machine, she secured her bag and sword before bringing the bike to life and taking off towards what was supposed to be the new home she was going to share with Kya and their new daughter.

**I'M SORRY! just let me write this thing and then you can see why things happened the way they happened. I love kyalin but somethimes... shit happens. just give me a chance to prove myself. anyway, read, review and enjoy... sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain! Pick up the pace!"

The young metalbender pushed herself to run faster across the rooftops, jumping over the alleyways separating the buildings as she tried to capture the target. Narrowing in on the criminal trying to escape her, Lin shot a cable towards him, but missed due to her mind being pro-occupied by something else that was not her work. Coming up to another gap, Lin prepared herself to jump but her toes caught the edge of the roof, causing her to trip and fall three stories into compacted earth.

"Captain?!"

Opening her eyes, Lin saw that the Chief of Police had stopped to check on her. "I'm Fine!"

Despite Lin's reassurance, Toph Beifong took it upon herself to make sure she was okay. Lowering herself down with her metal cables, Toph knelt next to her daughter and forced Lin to lie back down on the ground. "Don't move."

"Why did you stop?! He's getting away."

"Relax. There's a team a few alleys away. As soon as the crook jumps, we have him. Besides, as your mother and Chief, it's my duty to make sure you aren’t dying."

"I'm fine!" Lin made a move to push herself off the ground but Toph's hands kept her at bay. "Let go of me."

"Wait a few minutes for the healers to arrive. That was a nast-"

Lin growled. It had been two weeks since Kya had given away their child and everyone was tiptoeing around her. Her mother had suggested on numerous occasions that she take a break from police work to sort out her personal life, yet Lin refused, believing that work was the best place for her.

Deciding enough was enough, the young woman pushed herself off the ground and began to walk slowly back to the police station, which was thankfully only a few blocks away.

"Captain, where are you going?"

"Back to the station. I have work to do."

"Lin, you're hurt. I am ordering you to see a healer, effective immediately." Shrugging her off, Lin walked into the police station, keeping her mouth shut as each step sent a shot of pain up her spine. "I can literally feel you in pain."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Toph's eyes narrowed at her subordinate's words. It was one thing to defy her orders but showing disrespect was something Toph Beifong did not tolerate. Grabbing the Captain by the upper arm, she dragged her into an alley, obscuring them from anyone who may be wondering what the two were up to. "Effective immediately, you are suspended."

"On what grounds?"

"You have been disobeying orders, putting yourself and other's in danger and you have been downright disrespectful to your superior officer. Hand me your badge."

Lin's brows furrowed in anger. She had been through so much and now the one thing she had left was being taken away from her. "Fine." Taking off her badge, she threw it at her mother, hitting her square in the chest. She wanted the action to hurt, yet the Chief of Police would not allow her the satisfaction.

"I'll let you know when you can come back."

"Whatever."

Just as Lin turned away from her mother, Toph gave her a few departing words. "Good luck, Lieutenant."

Lin visibly flinched at the older woman's words. "I'm demoted?"

"Yes. I cannot have someone who is defiant, be my second in command. I need someone I can trust and right now, that isn't you." Lin scowled one last then limped away in the opposite direction. "It's okay Toph. You did this for her own good."

Toph spent the next five minutes reassuring herself on her way back to her office, when her phone rang. "Chief Beifong."

_"Hey mum, it's Su."_

"You don't say. How have you been kiddo?"

_"Great actually. Baatar and I have officially started constructions of the city. How's Lin handling being a mother?" Though Su was no longer living in Republic City, Toph made it a point to keep Su up to date with everything that was happening with the family. "It's been two weeks, right?"_

Toph smiled, after spending the past couple of weeks with a self-destructive child, it was nice to know she had one functional spawn. Next step was having both living happy and functional lives. "Well, she isn't a mother."

_"What do you mean? Was there a miscarriage?"_

"No. Kya gave the baby away for adoption."

_"What?! Why would she do that?"_

"Still unclear on that one. Katara will be here in a few minutes for lunch so I'm hoping to get something out of her. Lin has not been handling it well."

_"What's going on?"_

"She's been acting out at work constantly so I had to demote her back to Lieutenant and suspend her. She is not happy about it. I think. Still blind." There was silence on the other end of the phone, causing Toph to worry. "Suyin?"

_"I know what I have to do."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"I am coming back to Republic City. I know Lin is probably still angry with me but someone needs to watch over her."_

"Su, I don't think that's a good idea. I can imagine there being a huge fight between you two."

_"I'll bring Baatar with me and he can help. He's a great listener. I'll be out next week."_

"Su! Don't you da-" It was too late. Su had hung up the phone and there was no stopping her. "Stubborn little shit."

"Chief?"

The earthbender 'looked' in the direction of her office door, where her assistant stood. "Yes Ming?"

"Master Katara is here… and she bought food."

"I can always count on Sweetness for some grub. Let her in Ming." Waiting until she felt Katara's footsteps in her office, she shut the door with her metal bending. "Hey Sugar Queen. What's on the menu this week?"

"Some noodles with chicken." The waterbender sat down on the other side of Toph's desk and began to dig into her own meal. "I didn't see Lin at her desk. Is she on a mission?"

"Wow. Never knew you to get straight to the point."

Katara shrugged her shoulders, not seeing why it should be made apparent that she is diving into the topic. "I'm trying to bypass any jabs you may direct my way. So, where is she?"

"She, has been suspended and demoted."

"What?! Why?"

"This Kya situation has her in the dumps. She's not working to her full potential, which is putting herself and other's at great risk." If Toph wanted answers, now was the perfect time to get them. "You wouldn't by any chance know why Kya gave up the kid, would you?"

The waterbender nearly choked on a piece of chicken at the earthbender's words. "No, uh, why do you ask?"

Toph's lips turned upwards into a smirk. Why people continued to forget that she knew when they were lying, she would never know. "Well, I was talking to Sokka last night and he told me that you talked to Kya recently. Also, I know you are lying."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Katara stood up from the desk and made her way to the door, only to have a metal cable find itself around her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to sit back down and tell me why your daughter, broke my daughter's heart."

“Toph, I don’t want to talk about it. All that can happen from this line of questioning is Ba Sing Sei whispers. The story will never be one hundred percent. Kya and I had talked before she had the baby and to put it plainly, she wasn’t ready. Even you’re not too blind to see that she wasn’t ready.” The two women sat back down at the desk. "After Kya told me she was pregnant, she expressed to myself and Aang that she was scared and didn't want the baby. I told her to give it a couple of months to get used to the idea, and if her opinion didn't change then we would explore other options.

"Months passed and nothing had changed. Please understand that adoption was not our first choice. Aang and I suggested that she give the child to Lin to look after, but she didn't want to put that responsibility on Lin alone. We considered asking family or friends to look after the baby for a couple of months but again, Kya didn't want to put the sole responsibility of looking after a child, that they didn't want, on someone else. I didn’t hear much after that. I’m sorry Toph, I wanted a grandchild just as much as you"

Toph put her head into her hands and sighed. "Every mother feels that way before birth, even you did! I remember you calling me in the middle of the night telling me that you weren't ready when you were pregnant, with all three of your kids! I went through the same thing.

"So instead of helping Kya through her feelings, you decided splitting up three people was the best thing you could do?!"

Katara took in a deep breath before continuing. "Toph, you and I both know that Kya and Lin were not ready for a child. Kya is a free spirit who doesn't want to be tied down, and Lin is extremely hardheaded, angry, violent and doesn't like kids to begin with. No way would she be ready for kids."

Toph, placed her hands on her desk, something she did when she felt like using her actions instead of her words. "Lin was open to the idea though."

"Oh?! And where do you suggest they live? In their tiny apartment built for two people?"

"Shut up! You do not get to sit there and tell me that Lin wasn't ready. My kid was more ready than any parent could be. She bought a house for them. She was constantly reading pregnancy books at her desk on her breaks, _trying_ to prepare herself. And just when she felt she was ready, she had her child taken away."

Silence. Toph picked up her meal and reclined in her seat, propping her feet up onto her desk as though nothing had happened between the two women. “Do you know where the kid was adopted out to?”

* * *

Katara entered her family home to see Kya curled up on the couch with a book in her hand. "Hello dear, it's nice to see you up and about. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading 'Baby and Me.'"

Katara's face fell. She had hoped for Kya to bounce back after giving birth but clearly, that was a pipe dream. "Kya, I don't think you should be doing this to yourself."

"I know, but I can't help myself. Mum, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have given her up. I want her back."

Katara sat next to her daughter and pulled her in close to her chest. "Honey, I know you are hurting but there is nothing we can do."

Kya fought the urge to cry, she was tired of crying so frequently. "Did you see Lin?"

"No. She wasn't working today." A slight lie but a necessary lie.

"Oh."

"Come on, you need some sleep." Katara pulled the young waterbender to her feet and helped her into the cold bed. "You sleep well Kya."

"I miss her mum."

"I know." Katara let out a sigh as she turned off the light. Her heart breaking as she heard Kya begin to cry.


End file.
